dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sinenmehilias
Sinenmehilias is a unicorn (although he resents the phrase and every other unicorn in existence) who occupies the form of a little girl. He is a creature of great, vindictive rage and power, being unlike any other unicorn. His exact origin is unclear to even his master, but he adamantly denies being a unicorn. He says it's "just a fad" and that he'll be something new within a millennia. In the past, Sin worked as a mercenary for the Grigori and the Royal Beast Front. Currently, he is the familiar of Momo Hanakai. Appearance The current appearance of Sinenmehlias is that of a young maiden. Having short, flowing, luscious hair the colour of the the midday sun, warm light brown eyes, and a face bereft of the tiredness and hate of man, Sin is the pinnacle of beauty. However, the beauty is that of a maiden, with his body being that of a young girl on the brink of puberty. His skin shines with youth, but his gait is that of a subtle elegance, a peace only attained with age. He normally wears a soft, yellow and green houmongi kimono. Visibly soft to the touch, the dress exudes class and cost, a sort of effortlessly regal casual wear only afforded to those of supreme confidence. Tied at the waist with a soft orange obi, its intricate burnt orange stitching shows a forest's leaves turning as the autumn descends. On his feet, Sin wears nothing, his feet perpetually being unmarred and unmarked by travel. In a phrase Sin is "adorably beautiful", his beauty being tempered by his age. Personality Owing to his heritage, Sin's entire personality is inhuman. While it can be compared to that of a human's and broken down and understand by a human, its base is undeniably alien. From his very inception, Sin was a complete being; no sense of strife could permeate his being, as he was perfectly immortal and had achieved his apex by simply being. Unlike humans, there was no sense of struggle or need, making him come across as uncaring or cold to personal problems, when, in reality, he just doesn't fully understand how a human can be so impotent. As an aside, his brutality isn't born of any sort of misunderstanding or confusion, Sin simply sees it as another expression of beauty. To him, beauty is something which should be spread and admired. The idea of an act which he knows to be beautiful to be unseemly is stupidity. He understands that such actions cause pain and suffering, but he simply doesn't care. If he has no reason to not indulge in brutality, he sees no reason not to. Background Sinenmehilias was originally an Incarnation of Nature, a being closer to a crystalised idea rather than a physical construct, an expression of nature given shape. (An Incarnation of Nature can be said to be the mind (or soul) of what it represents, and the body being its natural components. The Incarnation can interface and reshape its domain, but its domain cannot interface and reshape the Incarnation.) Sin expressed the beauty and purity of nature; the quiet moments of clarity in a forest, the blooming of roses, he represented them all, but he was also the beauty of survival, of tearing an enemy to shreds, the dark, twisted beauty of efficiency. During his tenure as such, he was as alien to man as the very earth itself. His own morality was as complex and inhumane as it was simple and perfect. Any attempt at labeling him would have been wasted on a being who existed before such things. But his existence was closer to a legend, a crystalised idea rather than a physical construct. Due to this, he was suspectible to change on a conceptual level; over the course of history, as man grew to challenge nature, his own existence was challenged. The idea of "a unicorn being the most beautiful being" challenged his position. It evolved to the point where, instead of "the Elemental Spirit of Beauty", he was something closer to "the Elemental Spirit of Beauty, or a Unicorn". The addendum to his existence slowly became the focus, with his connection to nature being secondary, eroding to the point where his mother could no longer identify or understand him. This deterioration of his existence continued until the modern legend of the unicorn. Except the unicorn was now less common. But, another aspect of the legend flourished: that of the maiden. His existence now dictated by the whims of humanity, he ceased being a magical horned stead and became a pure, beautiful maiden. With his new level of consciousness came the ability to properly comprehend his existence, which he'd lacked during his tenure in the form of a true unicorn. And, with the realisation of what he now was - and of what he once was - came rage. A great maelstrom of rage and hate. It was in this state that the Sitri Peerage found Sinenmehilias in the forests of Kuoh. He ceased his rampaging and became fixated on Momo, immediately claiming her as his master. While his reasons for this remain unclear (he simply said that she was "as close as anyone could get to mother these days"), his dedication and loyalty to Momo remain stalwart. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Belying his size and appearance, Sin possesses frightening strength. Able to casually collapse buildings and people alike, his strength is a vestige of his original nature. While still of the same calibre as his old self's, Sin's strength is no longer indefinite. What that means is that he now bears the cost of using his strength, not the planet. Immense Stamina: Immense Durability: Remarkable Speed: Magic Hair: '''Owing to the reshaping of his myth, the lack of a horn on a human girl caused his magical horn to become fused with his hair. Simultaneously possessing the characteristics of human hair and the unicorn's horn, it is simultaneously soft and incredibly durable. Furthermore, a single strand of his hair has impressive magical capabilities as a reagent. A single raw strand of it is comparable to Phoenix Tears (although the latter is superior, being able to completely regenerate the target and restore their vitality) and has the unique capacity to extend a lifespan by a year. '''Ageless: Like many monsters, Sin will live indefinitely. However, unlike them, Sin can be said to ageless rather than immortal, as he was born fully formed. There was no incubation period, or even a period of growth. While it is a small difference, it is worth nothing. Former Powers & Abilities Immortality: As an extension of the planet, if he were to die then he would simply be brought back by the planet. Nothing short of cutting him off from nature, killing him in such a state, and destroying nature's understanding of what he represented would be sufficient in killing him permanently. Anything short of that would be ineffectual. Teleportation: '''Through petitioning nature to remake him in another location, and killing himself in his current, Sin could effectually teleport. However, as with much of his '''Authority of Beauty: Trivia * Were he in any other country on Earth, the chances of Sin manifesting as a virgin girl instead of his regular unicorn form are close to nonexistent. Japan was one of the unique cases where the idea of "virgin maid" was stronger than "horned magic horse". ** Whether his childlike body is also due to this is unknown (but Sin blames Japan for it). * Sin's theme song is "Joan Crawford" by Blue Öyster Cult.